1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly pertains to a new and improved arm exercising apparatus that may be readily and easily secured about a user's forearm and provided with adjustable plates symmetrically oriented to an overlying gripping bar and an associated user's hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercising apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of elaborate construction or have been of complex and cumbersome organization that have enjoyed limited acceptance and application by individuals. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop exercising apparatus which may be easily and efficiently utilized when desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,510 to Jackson, Jr. sets forth a complete exercising body garment that is worn by a user that completely encompasses a user from a user's feet to head wherein various pockets are positioned about the garment for positioning of weights for exercising various muscles of a user. The Jackson patent is of a relatively complex and cumbersome structure, as is typical of the prior art, and an organization remote to that of the instant invention, but of interest relative to the teaching of an exercising apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,183 to Sakurada sets forth a wrist exercising apparatus wherein a wrist securable band has positioned thereto a spring biased handle by which a user may strengthen a desired wrist by pivoting the handle relative to the band against the force of the associated springs. The apparatus to Sakurada is of interest relative to a wrist secured exercising device, but is of a relatively limited applicability as to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,097 to Schwartz teaches the use of an exercising weighted glove that totally encompasses a user's wrist and hand and included with packets for securement of weights for the purpose of exercise of the individual's arm and associated body part. The Schwartz patent is of a relatively cumbersome organization and furthermore is resistant to use by individuals due to the enclosed organization and associated heat generated by enclosing a body part during an exercise procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,120 to Netti sets forth another enclosing exercising device that is securable about a user's hand, wrist, and forearm wherein variously oriented pockets are secured about the device for insertion of various weights that is consistent with a normal swing motion, as in running or jogging. The Netti patent, while of interest relative to a weighted glove organization, fails to provide the means for exercising a user's wrist, forearm, and associated shoulder and body parts by means of a properly aligned and oriented adjustable weight organization, as of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,937 to Lopez sets forth an adjustable wrist exercising device wherein torsional gripping sleeves are adjustable to vary resistance to the gripping sleeves and thereby vary the effort required by a user in twisting the sleeves relative to a central bar. The Lopez patent is of interest merely to note the prior art in setting forth wrist and hand exercising apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,883 to Tiktin sets forth a glove provided with a dangling flaccid chain organization whereby various weights may secured, but the glove as opposed to the instant invention will vary the orientation of a suspended weight relative to the glove for securement organization and thereby limit the concentration of exercising effort at a pre-desired orientation relative to a user.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved weighted exercising apparatus which addresses both the problem of ease of use, adjustability, and predetermined and aligned orientation of weighted means relative to a user's body part to focus exercise concentration at that part wherein this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.